Ninja Vocaloids
by Teddybearanime
Summary: Just a funny One-shot! Ahem... What happens when on a boring day. The Ninja Vocaloids are born! T because of cussing


**Ninja Vocaloids**

**Um... Couldn't come up with a good name ^^' And I'll be posting a Vocaloid high soon... I guess... ^^ Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, Teddybearanime, here by pronounce that I don't own Vocaloid or any vocaloids here...**

~Normal POV~

It was an average, boring day.

"...I'm bored~!" Rin cried out to the other 2 Vocaloid girls sitting with her, Miku and Teto. Miku was reading a book on leeks and Teto was munching on her french bread.

"What do you want to do?" Teto asked, bewtween her bites.

"Hmmm..." Rin pondered for a moment, when her bow fell infront of her face. "Ah! I got it!"

Miku looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Ninja turtles!" Rin yelled, throwing her fist out in triumph, while her mouth twisted into that of a kittens.

Teto looked and then smiled, excitedly. "Yes! Yes!" She even threw her french bread away. "Aww...Oh! Anyway!"

Teto then took off her belt that was hanging on her skirt, and tied it on her forehead. "I'm Raphael!" She then ran somewhere and brought back with her two french breads. "Yah!"

Rin smiled and put her bow back on her head, she then too, took off the orange belt on her waist and tied it to her forehead. "I am Michealangelo!" She ran off somewhere and came back with 4 oranges. The oranges were somehow tied together... By tape, forks and strings. "Wasted perfectly good oranges..." Rin muttered and then came to her senses. "Rawr!"

Miku was amused and smiled. She took off her belt and tied it onto her forehead. "I'm Leonardo!" She giggled and ran somewhere, she came back with a leek and swung it around. "Um... Po Pi Po?!"

Both Rin and Teto looked at Miku, who blushed. They all then laughed, until Rin gasped.

"What is it Mike?" Miku said all serious-like.

Rin doubled over, Teto caught her. "Wh-where's Donatello?!"

All 3 girls yelled out, "Oh no! He must be in trouble!"

They all then ran around the Vocaloid house. Looking for 'Donatello.'

They found their way to Gakupo and Luka kissing.

"Oh know! Donatello is being eaten by a giant-boobed squid-monster!" Teto whispered.

"We must save him!" Rin whispered.

"Ok...in 3...2...1...GO!" Miku yelled out, startling the couple.

"Donatello! We're here to save you!" All 3 of the girls (Not counting Luka) yelled.

"W-what th-" Gakupo started, until Rin grabbed his hand, and Teto and Miku jumped between the confused and shocked couple.

"Leo! Raphael! Let's go!" Rin yelled, running away with Gakupo.

"Right!" Both Miku and Teto yelled, in unison, running away from the getting-angrier-and-angrier Luka.

~Scene change to the girls 'Secret Hideout'~

"Donatello... Your safe!" Teto glomped Gakupo.

"What's going on?!" Gakupo yelled.

"Oh... Gakupo-nii! Can you play Ninja Turtles with us... Please?" Rin blinked.

"No w-!" Gakupo started.

"Gakupo-kun. Just play with them. If you do I'll give you a special award later~" Luka got over being pissed and smirked to Gakupo.

"Intruder!" Miku yelled and pointed at Luka. Luka was then scared, and ran off. "Po Pi Po!" Miku screamed her battle cry.

"Fine. But you guys are crazy," the purple-haired pervert was now dreaming about his 'special award.'

"Woo!" The 3 girls cheered.

Gakupo untied the string that was tied in a bow and tied it on his forehead. He then unsheated his katana and ran to get some things. He came back with eggplants and stuck them on his katana, with an upset face.

"I am Donatello!" He yelled, bringing his pants up, before they fell. "SA-MU-RAI! Go kill yourself scum!"

"Yah!" Rin yelled.

"Rawr!" Teto yelled.

"Po Pi Po!" Miku yelled.

They then all yelled together, "Ninja Vocaloids!"

"Hey wait!" Rin yelled.

"What?" Miku, Teto and Gakupo asked.

"Me and Teto!" Rin, pulled Teto over to her side. "Are the only two who arn't quoting a lyric!"

"That's because you two didn't think of it," Miku stuck her tongue out.

This resulted in a fight.

Thus breaking up the Ninja Vocaloids.

**Like? Like? I hope you guys did! **


End file.
